θυσία Kakashi Kakashi’s Sacrifices
by Miamau Kakashi
Summary: pengorbanan yang Kakashi lakukan akankah happy ending? atau kata happy ending hanya kamuflase dalam dongeng-dongeng picisan yang sering ia dengar dan takan berlaku dalam hidupnya?/Apdetan special buat kakasaku fanday indonesia/
1. Chapter 1

**hoaa.. aku kembali bikin rate M! gak tau nih lagi banyak ide! Tapi rate M semua *thanks to istri pertama yang sangat berperan memunculkan ide-ide tersebut* :P**

**Karena aku naksir guru sejarah aku, jadi aku bikin settingnya di abad Renaissance. *lirik-lirik takut ada temen skolah ada yang baca*.**

**Langsung aja yukk..**

**Disclaimer: Charanya punya Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

**Ceritanya asli punya aku.**

**Pairing: Kakasaku**

**Rate: M**

**θυσία Kakashi (Kakashi's Sacrifice)**

**

* * *

  
**

Dahulu kala, pada abad Renaissance yang kita kenal sebagai abad pencerahan terhadap seni, sastra dan peradaban dari Yunani dan Romawi kuno *makanya judulnya pake bahasa Yunani*. Terdapat sebuah wilyah yang memiliki para seniman-seniman berbakat. Wilayah ini sangat aman dan tentram tidak seperti wilayah lain yang sarat akan pemberontakan dimana-mana karena penerapan sistem kapitalisnya. Di wilayah ini semua hidup saling menghargai dan berbagi antara kalangan atas maupun kalangan bawah. Disini hiduplah seorang pria tampan yang mahir melukis yang memiliki perangai sopan dan baik yang menyebabkan ia dikagumi banyak wanita. Pria yang memiliki rambut perak dan tubuh tegap ini, bernama Kakashi Hatake. Dari sinilah semua malapetaka dimulai. Masalah yang timbul karena percintaan beda kalangan yang dibumbui provokasi sebuah pihak yang menambah kepelikan hidup Kakashi. Yang menimbulkan kapitalisme di wilayah ini.─Konoha.

~*~*~*~

"Kakashi, ini upahmu hari ini," seorang wanita cantik berusia tua tapi masih terlihat muda yang menguncir rambut kuningnya menjadi dua itu terlihat sedang memberikan beberapa keping emas kepada Kakashi.

"Ah, Madam. Ini banyak sekali. Aku kan hanya membawa 3 pikul barang-barang madam. Ini kembaliannya," Kakashi memang tidak enak hati jika menerima apa yang tidak pantas diterimanya. Karena persaingan pelukis sedang ketat-ketatnya, Kakashi sambilan menjadi kuli pikul di pasar para bangsawan.

"Kau ini Kakashi! Ambil saja, ayo pulang sana. Sudah sore," wanita cantik tadi mendorong Kakashi yang hanya mengedikan bahu dan berlalu dari situ.

Saat sampai di rumahn kecilya yang ia tinggali sendiri semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Kakashi membersihkan dirinya lalu makan dan kemudian menuju kebelakang rumahnya, memberi makan pada kuda kesayangannya yang sudah dirawat dari kecil olehnya. Kuda itu seperti manusia yang sangat patuh pada Kakashi. Kuda yang diberinya nama, Sassuu.

-

-

Sementara itu, di Istana Konoha,

Seperti biasa sore seperti ini Raja dan keluarganya berkumpul di taman sambil minum teh.

"Sakura, minggu depan Pangeran Sasuke dari kerajaan Ame akan kesini dan membicarakan pernikahan kalian," ternyata Raja sedang berbicara kepada putri semata wayangnya yang memiliki warna rambut pink cerah.

"Pernikahan? Ame? Ayah bicara apa sih? Aku nggak mau ah!" putri yang bernama Sakura itu melipat tangannya di dada karena kesal.

"Sakura sayang, pangeran Sasuke itu kan sangat tampan. Kenapa kau tidak mau?" Sang Retu membelai rambut Sakura itu untuk membujuknya.

"Ayah, Ame adalah wilayah penerap sistem kapitalis tingkat tinggi. Aku nggak suka! Mereka semua tidak punya perasaan terhadap kaum lemah. Apalagi pangerannya itu! Ih.. wajahnya sih tampan sekali. Tapi masa ia sampai menendang pelayan yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke bajunya saat aku datang ke pesta Ame dulu!"

"Tapi Sakura, aku tidak mungkin menolak pinangan pangeran yang memiliki kekuasaan hampir di seluruh Uni Shinobi ini. *semacam organisasi kaya ASEAN gitu ceritanya*.

"Kalau begitu ayah saja yang menikah dengannya! Aku mau menikah dengan pria yang kucintai!" Sakura pun segera pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya yang geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi sikap putrinya itu.

Sebenarnya Sakura punya alasan lain. Karena ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pria yang dilihatnya sedang melukis orang tuanya dengan penuh penghayatan 3 tahun lalu di atas bukit. Pria yang kini menjadi Kekasihnya. Pria yang berasal dari kalangan bawah yang bernama Kakashi Hatake.

~*~*~*~

Tok.. tok..!!

Terdengar ketukan pintu di rumah Kakashi yang sederhana itu.

Padahal ini hari Minggu dan Kakashi tidak ingin bekerja karena ingin kencan dengan kekasihnya.

Saat ia membuka pintu, ia terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang memakai tudung menutupi wajahnya yang langsung menerobos ke rumahnya lalu masuk ke kamar tidur Kakashi.

"Sakura? Kamu sedang apa?"

"Lho?| kamu bias ngenalin aku?" Sakura melepas tudungnya.

"Haha.. mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalimu?" Kakashi tersenyum genit lalu menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura kemudian, ia cium dalam-dalam bibir mungil Sakura.

Entah kenapa Sakura langsung melepas pagutan Kakashi itu.

"Ah.. nanti sja ya. Aku mau bicara!" Sakura menatap serius kedalam mata Kakashi. Ia mulai menceritakan tentang perjodohannya dan selesai ia bercerita,

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

"Itu tidak mungkin Sakura, mungkin pangeran itu lebih pantas untukmu," Kakashi berkata lirih dan menunduk memandangi tanah.

"Tapi aku tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin menikah denganmu dan masa depanku hanya terisi olehmu! Kumohon.. apa kamu tidak sayang denganku?" Sakura memeluk manja Kakashi dari belakang.

Entah apa yang merasuki Kakashi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa terganggu akan dua benda yang menempel di punggunnya.

Tanpa piker panjang ia menarik Sakura dan membawanya ke kandang Sassuu lalu menaikkannya lebih dulu keatas Sassuu. Tak sengaja gaun yang Sakura pakai tersingkap sehingga memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih mulus. Membuat pikira Kakashi makin kacau. *Gaun Sakura modelnya kaya snow white Disney gitu*.

-

Di perjalanan, Sakura terus bicara banyak hal. Dan saat itu mereka sedang di dalam hutan den melewati sungai yang sangat jernih sehinnga memperlihatkan bayangan mereka.

Saat itu Kakashi melihat bayangan dua buah benda yang turun naik dengan cepat seiring derapan kuda yang makin cepat. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya menyusuri rahangnya. Ia menyerah.

"Sakura? Kau mencintaiku?" Kakashi memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Kakashi menaikan tangannya dan menyentuh buah dadanya yang ranum itu sehingga membuat Sakura tersentak apalagi saat Kakashi meremasnya dengan lembut dan memainkan lidahnya di tengkuknya.

Sakura hanya mampu mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan perasaan aneh yang juga sedang melandanya.

"Kakashi.. b.. bagaimana jika ada yang lihat?" Sakura bertanya saat tangan Kakashi mengangkat gaunnya.

"AWWHH.. Kakashi?!!! SAKIT!!!" Sakura menjerit saat Kakashi memegang pinggulnya dan mengangkatnya lalu menurunkannya di atas benda yang membuat Kakashi tidak nyaman sedari tadi.

"Ini hanya sebentar," Kakashi terus saja meremas buah dada Sakura yang semakin mengeras.

Sementara Sassuu terus berlari seakan tahu apa keinginan tuannya. Derap cepatnya membuat Kakashi lebih mudah memaju mundurkan pinggulnya memasuki Sakura lebih dalam lagi.

-

-

-

-

Sementara di Istana..

"Raja! Putri Haruno menghilang! Ia hanya meninggalkan ini!" Panglima setia kerajaan, Neji, lari tergopoh-gopoh membawa sehelai perkamen menghampiri Raja dan Ratu yang sedang beristirahat di pinggir danau Istana.

"APA?!" Raja terkejut lalu mulai isi perkamen itu isinya..

_**Ayah, maaf yah aku pergi nggak pamit.**_

_**Aku nggak mau nikah sama pangeran jahat kaya dia.**_

_**Aku pergi dulu ya..**_

_**Nanti aku pulang bawa cucu yang banyaaaakkk buat ayah..! ^^v**_

Raja sangat marah membaca surat Sakura itu terutama bagian akhirnya.

Ia bersiap memberi perintah kepada Neji untuk mengerahkan pasukan untuk mencari Sakura, saat salah satu keponakannya datang.

"Raja, aku tahu siapa pria yang membawa lari Sakura. Ia dari kalangan bawah. Sakura menjalin hubungan dengannya cukup lama. Pria itu bernama Kakashi Hatake."

"Apa kau bilang? Kakashi Hatake? Anak dari Sakumo Hatake itu?!" pertanyaan Raja dijawab anggukan oleh keponakannya yang berkacamata dan beranbut hitam itu.

Raja lalu pergi bersama Neji disusul Ratu yang tampak sangat cemas.

Setelah Raja pergi, datanglah keponakan Raja yang lain yang memiliki rambut kuning panjang yang langsung menampar wajah wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Kenapa kau menghianati Sakura?!" teriak wanita yang baru datang itu.

"Ino! Aku benci padanya! Tak cukup beruntungkah ia menjadi putrid di wilayah ini, dijodohkan dengan pangeran tampan, tapi malah merebut pria yang kusukai!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap baik jika didepan Sakura, tapi kau malah menghianatinya?!"

"Aku tahu hari ini akan datang. Aku ingin Sakura menderita! Karena, Kakashi Hatake hanyalah milikku!"

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wktwktwkt..**

**Tahu kan siapa keponakan Raja yang jahat?**

**Trus, apa hubungan Raja ma ?**

**:D**

**next chap yuaaaa…**

**maaf ceritanya jelek n gajebo.**

**masih banyak typo pula!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai.. hai..

Chapter 2 telah hadir..

Bales review dulu yah..

**Naru-Mania*** masa gak tau keponakannya raja yang jahat? Oke ada di chapter ini koq. Makasih reviewnya.

**Fuyuki Namikaze*** makasih benget udah di revuew n fave yah..

**Kuroneko Hime-Un* **nggak ada kata kasian buat Sasuke! Hehe.. soal baju, ini kan bukan pas zaman romawi kunonya. Ini zaman pas kebangkitannya. Makasih reviewnya yah

**Awan hitam*** kyaa kaka.. I luv u 2! Makasih lho k udah di review. enak tau di atas kuda. :P

**Intan*** makasih banget udah dibilang bagus fic aku! Kalo kamu mau kenal aku, add ajah FB aku, Search: Vannia Ricardo Izecson Lampard-Kakashi

**Sagara Ryuuki*** hua makasih fic geje gini di fave. Hehe kamu dari bleach fand? Aku mah jarang kesana, soalnya aku gak gitu tau tentang bleach. Tapi aku suka Hitsugaya! *gak ada yang nanya* hehe makasih yah reviewnya

**Cassie spenyk 4evaa*** makasih review ma favenya.

**Atsu chan kakasaku luver*** kakashiku mang selalu hebat lho.. dia bias main diatas genteng selain diatas kuda! :P makasih reviewnya.

**kagoure-chan*** hehe lemonnya dikit soalnya akunya gak punya pengalaman. Jadi gak bisa bagus deh bikinnya. Hehe makasih udah review

**Sakura platinum lady*** hehe ia. Ini udah apdet! Makasih udah review

**Chiwe-Sasusaku* **haha makasih udah review

* * *

**Wokeh..**

**Langsung ajah.**

**Warning: AU, OOc, Geje**

**Rate: M**

**Pairing: Kakasaku**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**

"Raja, orang-orang kalangan bawah itu pastinya hanya akan menyusahkan Raja. Terutama yang bernama Kakashi Hatake itu. Karena itu, sebaiknya Raja bertindak keras pada orang-orang itu. Kekayaan kita hanya milik kita! Tidak boleh rakyat jelata itu menyentuhnya!

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan pangeran Sasuke?"

"Siksa rakyat anda! Hatahe itu pasti akan membawa Sakura kembali kesini!"

* * *

~*~*~*

"Aahh.. Kakashi.. Kakashi.. KAKASHI!!!" Sakura memeluk erat Kakashi saat ia mencapai puncak untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia nampak lelah dan mengantuk.

"Hei.. jangan tidur dulu! Aku belum selesai!" Kakashi tersenyum dan kembali meremas buah dada Sakura.

"Aaarhh.. euhh.." Sakura hanya bias mendesah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah sangat merah karena tadi terus dilumat Kakashi.

Dan saat Kakashi medekati puncaknya, Sassuu berhenti mendadak dan menyebabkan Sakura tertarik gravitasi sehingga Kakashi yang ada dibelakangnya makin dalam memasukinya.

"Aaahh.. Kakashi!"

"Sakura…" Kakashi memeluk erat tubuh Sakura dan menggigit lehernya.

Rupanya turun hujan. Maka dari itu Sassuu berhenti mendadak. Kakashi dan Sakura mulai merapikan pakaian mereka yang sudah sangat kusut dan basah oleh keringat.

Kakashi melihat keadaan sekitar dan ia melihat sebuah gudang tua yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni dan dapat ditinggali. Mereka menuju kesana dan benar saja gudang itu kosong.

Mereka lalu berteduh di dalam gudang itu. Sakura yang kedinginan didekap oleh Kakashi.

~*~*~*~

Di Istana..

"Ini takan kubiarkan! Walaupun dia dari kalangan atas sekalipun, jika ia anak dari Sakumo Hatake, takan kubiarkan dia memiliki putriku!" Raja yang sedang menanti pasukannya mencari Sakura, bergumam sambil memandang pemandangan yang ada diluar jendela kamarnya.

Ratu yang mendengar gumaman Rja menangis..

"Jadi kau masih dendam dengan Sakumo Hatake? Kau masih mencintai istrinya kalau begitu? Lalu untuk apa aku ada disini?" Ratu menutupi wajahnya yang sudah bersimbah air mata.

Raja lalu menghampiri Ratu yang duduk di tempat tidur.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku dendam pada Sakumo karena masih ingat saat aku dipermalukan olehnya dulu." *udah pada bisa nebak jalan ceritanya kan? Kenapa Raja benci sama ayahnya Kakashi?* *nanti ada cerita khusus tentang mereka koq* :D

seminggu kemudian..

"Raja, aku punya saran. Bagaimana kalau putri Haruno kita bebaskan saja memilih pria yang akan menjadi suaminya. Jika terus seperti ini, tak akan baik. Lihat saja Ratu yang jadi sakit begitu karena merindukan putri Haruno," Neji menasihati Raja.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi, kau tahu Ame kan Neji? Aku tidak ingin kerajaanku diserang. Aku akan coba bicara dengan pangeran itu."

Dan pangeran yang dinanti pun tiba.

Pamgeran Sasuke sangat heran karena tidak ada penyambutan yang meriah untuknya. Malah yang terlihat adalah wajah-wajah murung para pegawai istana.

Dan saat Sasuke itu tiba di singgasana Raja, ia langsung mengungkapkan ketidaksukaanya.

"Raja, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Pangeran, maafkan aku. Kurasa aku harus membatalkan pernikahan ini," Raja bicara lirih karena takut akan reaksi Sasuke.

"APA?! Tak bisa! Aku sudah menyukai putrimu sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Apapun caranya, aku harus memilikinya."

"Tapi pangeran, putriku kabur dengan kekasihnya yang berasal dari kalangan bawah yang bernama Kakashi Hatake. Pasukanku sudah mencarinya ke penjuru negeri tapi tak ditemukan. Aku menyerah pangeran," Raja menunduk lesu.

"Raja, orang-orang kalangan bawah itu pastinya hanya akan menyusahkan Raja. Terutama yang bernama Kakashi Hatake itu. Karena itu, sebaiknya Raja bertindak keras pada orang-orang itu. Kekayaan kita hanya milik kita! Tidak boleh rakyat jelata itu menyentuhnya!

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan pangeran Sasuke?"

"Siksa rakyat anda! Hatahe itu pasti akan membawa Sakura kembali kesini!"

"Tapi pangeran.."

"Raja, percaya padaku atau kau mau kerajaanmu di bumihanguskan sekarang juga?" Sasuke memandang Raja Haruno sinis.

"Ba.. Baiklah pangeran."

"Sekarang aku mau istirahat. Susuh pelayan anda menyiapkan yang terbaik dan termewah untukku!"

-

-

semenjak hari itu, keadaan di Konoha berubah. Penyiksaan terjadi dimana-mana. Yang kaya makin kaya. Yang miskin makin miskin. Raja tidak tahan akan keadaaan ini, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak karena Sasuke kemarin baru saja diangkat menjadi Sekretaris Jenderal Uni-Shinobi. Jika Raja menentang Sasuke saat itu juga, maka Sasuke tak segan-segan menghancurkan kerajaannya ini.

Keponakan Raja yang sangat dekat dengan Sakura-Ino, benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Ia lalu mengirim surat pada Sakura. Selama ini Sakura memang memberitahu tempat persembunyiannya pada Ino. Ino mengirimkan makanan ke tempat persembunyian Sakura. Mereka berkorespondensi melalui burung hantu putih milik Ino.

~*~*~*~

"Kakashi.. sudah ah! Geli!" Sakura tertawa manja saat Kakashi terus saja memainkan lidahnya di leher jenjang Sakura.

Kakashi baru berhenti saat seekor burung hantu menerobos masuk jendela gudang persembunyian mereka.

Terlihat ada secarik perkamen yang diikatkan di kaki burung hantu tersebut.

Sakura melepas perkamen itu lalu mulai membacanya bersama Kakashi.

"**Sakura, aku tak tahu harus mulai darimana.**

**Konoha sudah berubah! Disini mulai diterapkan sistem kapitalis!**

**Ini semua ide pangeran itu.**

**Pangeran itu berkata akan terus menyiksa rakyat jika Kakashi tak datang mengembalikanmu.**

**Terlebih, Hinata sekarat!**

**Ia terjatuh saat pengeran itu mendorongnya saat pangeran berkeliling Konoha.**

**Kuharap keputusan yang kau ambil akan jadi yang terbaik Sakura.."**

**Ino.**

Mereka berdua terpaku menatap surat yang Ino tulis. Kakashi langsung menarik Sakura keluar gudang lalu menaikan Sakura keatas Sassuu yang ada dibelakang gudang. Setelah itu Kakashi memacu Sassuu dengan sangat cepat menuju Konoha.

"Kakashi…" Sakura menangis.

"Ini cara yang terbaik Sakura. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menderita lebih dari ini karena aku."

Kakashi sangat menyesal akan tindakannya membawa lari Sakura.

Apalagi.. Hinata sekarat?!

Hinata adalah gadis cacat yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan dekat rumahnya. Hinata sudah dianggap adik olehnya. Kakashi sangat menyayanginya dan takan memaafkan dirinya jika terjadi hal yang lebih parah pada Hinata. Terlebih rakyat Konoha yang menderita karenanya.

"Kakashi..! lebih baik kau bunuh aku daripada kau biarkan aku menikah dengan pangeran itu!.

"Sakura.. kumohon, ini untuk kebaikan kita semua."

-

-

Saat mereka tiba di Istana..

"Raja, aku datang untuk mengembalikan Sakura. Tapi kumohon hentikan penyiksaan ini," Kakashi berlutut dihadapan Raja. Disebelahnya ada pangeran Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus dihukum mati baru penyiksaan ini akan dihentikan!" Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah, aku siap."

"TIDAK! Kakashi apa-apaan kau?!" Sakura berdiri diantara mereka.

"Hei pangeran jelek! Bebaskan Kakashi baru aku mau menikah denganmu!"

"Haha.. itu mudah. Tapi aku punya syarat. Kau harus memohon padaku!" Sasuke melangkah menuju Sakura yang langsung berlutut dihadapan Sasuke.

"Sakura! Jangan!" Kakashi mencoba membangunkan Sakura tapi saat itu Sasuke langsung menendang perut Kakashi dengan sangat keras. Darah keluar dari mulut Kakashi.

Melihat itu Sakura ingin menangis dan pergi darisini dengan Kakashi. Apalagi saat dilihatnya Raja tak mampu berbuat banyak untuk membelanya. Akhirnya ia menguatkan hati dan berkata bahwa ini untuk kebaikan mereka semua. Terutama Kakashi.

"Pangeran.. kumohon bebaskan Kakashi dan hentikan penyiksaan ini. Aku bersedia menjadi istrimu."

"Tentu saja permohonanmu dikabulkan sayang, tapi aku punya satu syarat lagi. Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi hei lelaki jalang!" Sasuke meludah di wajah Kakashi lalu menendang perut dan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Kakashi ingin melawan. Tapi ia sadar akan posisinya sekarang.

Akhirnya ia pergi dari Istana membawa sakit di tubuh dan hatinya.

~*~*~*~

Hari pernikahan tiba..

Rakyat bersorak karena kapitalisme dihapuskan. Hinata pun sudah agak sehat berkat Kakashi yang kembali dan merawatnya.

Pesta yang sangat meriah dilangsungkan dan seluruh rakyat boleh datang ke Istana untuk memberi selamat kepada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar karena pernikahan yang tidak diinginkannya.

Sementara 2 orang yang tidak datang ke pesta pernikahan itu sedang berdiam diri di sebuah bukit. Mereka adalah Kakashi yang sedang menundukan wajahnya sambil melamun disebelah Hinata yang duduk di kursi rodanya.

Lamunan Kakashi dibuyarkan suara Hinata.

"K-kakak.. boleh a-aku bicara?" wajah Hinata memerah.

"Apa cantik?" Kakashi memegang kedua tangan Hinata.

"A.. aku-aku mencintaimu kak!" Hianata menutup matanya dan tangannya gemetaran.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata. Kau kan adikku," Kakashi tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak kakak! Aku.. aku ingin kakak mencintaiku sebagai wanita, bukan sebagai adik!" Hinata menahan tangisnya.

Kakashi masih tak percaya akan apa yang Hinata katakan saat ada seprang wanita berambut hitam berkacamata menghampiri mereka.

"Kakashi Hatake, hanya milikku! Sudah kukatakan itu ribuan kali. Aku senang karena akhirnya sepupuku menikah dengan pangeran Sasuke itu. Jadi tak ada yang akan menghalangi kita lagi sayang," wanita itu memeluk Kakashi dengan sangat erat sehingga Kakashi sulit bernafas.

"Apa-apaan kau Karin?!"

~*~*~*~

Saat malam tiba di Istana..

Di kamar Sakura yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga dan hadiah, terlihat Sasuke yang habis mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

Sementara Sakura hanya terduduk di ranjangnya.

Kemudian Sasuke menerjang Sakura dan menindihnya. Ia lumat dengan ganas bibir mungil Sakura.

Sasuke melepas gaun Sakura dan sekarang ia melumat buah dada Sakura sambil diremasnya dengan keras.

Sementara Sakura hanya diam dan tak bereaksi. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Jiwanya tak disini. Jiwanya bersama Kakashi.

Sakura tak menyadari kalau Sasuke tengah mempersiapkan kejantannya di bagian kewanitaan Sakura.

Sakura tak menyadari akan masalah yang akan timbul setelah ini.

Sasuke tak akan diam saja saat ia tahu Sakura sudah tidak …

**TBC**

~*~*~*~

Aduh maaf ceritanya makin geje.

Tapi aku senang di chapter depan aku bisa memunculkan ayahku!

Haha Minato dan keluarganya akan ada di chap depan :D

Terus makin jahat Saskuenya (Maaf buat Sasuke FC) :D

Tapi Kakashinya bakal.. bakal .. haha liat aja di chap depan! :D

Review dong..

NB: makasih buat istri pertama sehingga aku bisa pub chap ini. (maaf kalo ficnya mengecewakan T,T)


	3. Chapter 3

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca dan review chap kemaren.**

**Maaf gak bias bales ya. T,T**

**Biasa PC's problem.**

**tadinya aku mau pub oneshot yang udah aku bikin buat Kakasaku fansday.**

**tapi karena lagi sakit belum bisa ketik tu fic.**

**T,T**

**jadi aku pub yang ini aja deh. kebetulan ini udah aku ketik.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Pair: Kakasaku**

**Warning: OOC, AU, geje!**

**θυσία Kakashi (Kakashi's Sacrifice)**

**chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

PLAKKK!!

Sakura terkejut atas teriakan dan tamparan Sasuke di wajahnya.

Sasuke lalu bangun dan mengenakan pakaiannya dan mendorong Sakura dari ranjang.

"Aku tak mau tidur dengan perempuan jalang sepertimu!"

Sakura hanya menangis karena tubuhnya sakit didorong dari atas ranjang.

Keesokan harinya..

"Raja! Aku tidak terima!" Sasuke berteriak kepada raja yang saat itu sedang sarapan.

"Ada apa pangeran?!"

"Aku harus menghukum putri anda dan anda tak boleh ikut campur!"

"Memangnya ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Putri anda, sudah tidak perawan!"

xxx

"Karin! Lepaskan aku!" Kakashi berusaha melepaskan pelukan Karin yang sangat erat danmembuatnya sulit bernafas.

Apalagi disitu ada Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memucat melihat Kakashi dipeluk seperti itu oleh Karin.

"Sampai kapan kau menolakku Kakashi?! Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan jika kau menerima cintaku!" Karin akhirnya melepaskan diri dari Kakashi.

"Yang ku inginkan, kau pergi dari kehidupanku!" Kakashi berteriak dan akhirnya Karin mulai beranjak dari situ.

"Tapi ingat Kakashi, akan ku buat Sakura menderita. Dan aku, tak pernah main-main dengan ancamanku!"

"Ka..Kakak..," Kakashi menoleh saat ia mendengar erangan Hinata. Dan Kakashi terkejut saat melihat hidung Hinata mengeluarkan darah.

Hinata memegang dadanya yang sesak lalu kemudian ia terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata!" Kakashi memegang wajah Hinata yang pucat lalu bergegas mendorong kursi rodanya menuju Panti.

Saat sampai di Panti Hinata segera diurus oleh penjaga panti yang panik saat ia melihat Hinata.

Penjaga panti yang bernam Shizune itu segera memanggil dokter dan anak-anak panti yang lain menjaga Hinata.

Entah apa yang Kakashi pikirkan. Ia meninggalkan panti menuju rumahnya.

Ia bingung! Bingung dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

perlahan wajah Sakura, Hinata, Karin. Melintas di benaknya.

Jika ia memaksakan cintanya pada Sakura, tentu kapitalisme akan bergejolak lagi.

Ia tak ingin rakyat Konoha mendeita lagi karenannya.

Hinata? Adik kecil yang sangat disayanginya. Kakashi tak mungkin menyakiti gadis serapuh Hinata.

Lalu Karin? Aaargghh.. apapun yang dia katakana, pasti benar-benar akan dilakukan.

Ia tak ingin Karin menyakiti Sakura. Tapi Kakashi juga tak ingin menerima cinta Karin.

"Tuhan.. apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kakashi berkata lirih saat ia tiba di rumahnya dan masuk kemudian ia merebahkan diri di kursi yang ada di kamarnya.

Lalu tak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada foto ayahnya yang tertempel di dinding.

"Ayah.. kalau kau ada disini apa yang akan ayah katakana?" Kakashi menunduk sambil bersandar di dinding.

Ia memegangi perutnya.

Sudah 2 hari ia tidak makan. Karena ia sudah lama tidak bekerja. Uang tabungannya habis untuk membantu pengobatan Hinata.

xxx

Di Istana..

"Pa.. pangeran aku," Raja tergagap karena takut akan ekspresi Sasuke.

"Karena aku suaminya, akan kuhukum sendiri putri anda. Dan aku harap anda tidak ikut campur!" Sasuke pergi sambil menyeret Sakura ke kamarnya.

Saat tiba di kamar, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Sakura ke lantai yang keras dan dingin. Sakura tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba mual.

"Kau! Wanita jalang! Orang sepertimu harus dihukum!" Sasuke jongkok disisi Sakura kemudian mencekiknya. Sakura hanya bisa menangis diperlakukan seperti ini. Terlebih saat Sasuke merobrek bajunya dan meremas buah dadanya dengan sangat keras sehingga Sakura menjerit. Tapi jeritannya tertahan saat Sasuke mengulum bibirnya dengan keras dan ganas. Sasuke jilat, lumat bahkan Sasuke menggigit bibir Sakura hingga berdarah.

Lalu ia menurunkan wajahnya ke buah dada Sakura dan menggigitnya.

"AHH.. apa-apaan ini?!" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Dasar!! Kau memang menggairahkan! Tapi kau kotor! aku tak sudi bercinta denganmu!"

"Tcih! Aku tak sudi dapat bekas rakyat jelata!" Sasuke meludahi Saskura lalu menendangnya.

"Malam ini, kau tidur disini!" Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang terbaring di lantai sementara ia merebahkan diri di atas kasur yang hangat dan empuk.

Saat Sasuke mulai memejamkan mata, ia mendengar desahan Sakura "Kakashii…"

Amarah kembali menguasai Sasuke. Ia turun dari tempat tidur lalu menampar wajah Sakura.

"Jangan sebut nama Lelaki kotor itu di dekatku!"

"Akan kubunuh lelaki itu. Dan kau! kau tak akan kubiarkan hidup dengan tenang!

"Jangan,, lebih baik kau bunuh aku! Jangan ganggu Kakashi!"

"Akan kubunuh kau, tapi tidak sekarang!" Sasuke tersenyum sinis lalu melangjah kembali menuju tempat tidur.

xxx

Siang yang cerah..

Kakashi sedang berjalan sambil menuntun Sassuu menyusuri bukit.

"Maafkan aku. Ini hari terakhir aku bersamamu," Kakashi mengelus punggung Sassuu dengan lembut.

"Aku terpaksa menjualmu. Ini untuk pengobatan Hinata. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia," Kakashi tersenyum lirih sambil memandang cincin yang terpasang di jari manis kanannya.

Cincin emas putih itu bertuliskan Kakashi~Sakura. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Sakura 2 tahun lalu. Sebenarnya ini bisa dijual. Tapi Kakashi ingin menyimpannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan selalu mencintai Sakura. Ini satu-satunya benda yang akan mengingatkannya selalu pada Sakura.

Angin yang berhembus lembut membuat Kakashi tak menyadari langkah-langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat dibelakangnya.

Orang tersebut mengenakan tudung sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Ia mengangkat sebuah balok kayu besar.

Dan orang tersebut mengayunkan baloknya tepat saat Kakashi membalikan badannya.

Balok itu menghantam keras dahinya.

BRUKK

Kakashi terjatuh dan rumput yang ada disekitar situ berubah merah saat darah Kakashi mengalir deras.

Lalu orang itu menyayat kaki Sassuu dengan belati yang ia bawa.

Orang bertudung tersebut lalu menyeret tubuh Kakashi. Saat ia tiba di pinggir sungai bawah bukit, ia lemparkan tunuh Kakashi yang langsung terbawa derasnya arus sungai.

"Haha.. mati kau Kakashi!"

xxx

3 hari kemudian..

"Bunda Shizune, kak Kakashi belum kesini juga?" Hinata bertanya pada penjaga panti yang sedang menyuapinya makan.

"Bunda nggak tahu sayang, mungkin ia sedang sibuk."

_'Apa Kakak marah padaku ya?' _hinata berkata dalam hati sambil memandang jendela yang ada di samping kamarnya.

-

-

-

Sementara itu di Istana…

"Apa?! Sakura hamil?!" Sasuke yang sedang bersantai di pinggir danau terlonjak saat Neji datang padanya dan memberi kabar tentang Sakura.

Sasuke segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan saat ia membuka pintu kamar, ia lihat Sakura tengah tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

PLAKK!!

Sasuke menampar Sakura lalu meneriakinya, "GUGURKAN KANDUNGANMU!"

"Apa-apaan kau pangeran?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Untuk apa anak haram itu kau pelihara?! Toh ayahnya juga sudah mati!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sakura mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Hei! Sudah berani padaku kau?!" Sasuke kembali menampar Saskura yang langsung jatuh ke atas ranjang.

"ARhhh" Sakura hanya menangis saat Sasuke kembali mencekiknya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja saat rasanya Sakura sudah mau mati.

Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang terisak-isak.

Sakura bangun sambil memegangi lehernya.

Ia mengendap-endap keluar Istana. Sakura menuju rumah Kakashi sambil memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa lapar.

xxx

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sementara itu disebuah desa nun jauh dari Konoha yang bernama Suna. Hiduplah sebuah keluarga sederhana yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan satu anak lelaki.

Dan pada hari itu, anak lelaki keluarga itu berlari dari arah sungai yang berada dekat rumahnya. Ia memanggil ayahnya yang sedang memberi makan kuda di depan rumahnya.

"AYAHH…!"

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa teriak-teriak"

"Hah.. itu.. hah.. ada mayat tersangkut di pinggir sungai!" Anak lelaki yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu memegang perutnya sambil mengatur nafas.

"Apa?! Kushina, aku ke sungai dulu!"

"Iya Minato. Hati-hati!"

-

Sesampainya di sungai,

Terlihat sosok pria berambut perak yang tersangkut akar pohon yang mencuat di permukaan sungai.

Minato bergegas mengangkatnya.

"Naruto, nadinya masih berdenyut! Tapi ia dingin sekali!"

"Ayo kita tolong dan bawa ke rumah ayah!"

Lalu mereka berdua membopong tubuh pria berambut perak itu menuju rumahnya.

Saat tiba di rumah Minato beserta Kushina bergegas melepas pakaian basah pria itu dan menggantinya dengan pakaian Minato.

Minato menghela nafas lega saat ia memegang tubuh pria itu yang mulai menghangat suhunya.…

-

-

Pria berambut perak yang telah diselamatkan Minato dan keluarganya itu mengerejapkan matanya saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalu jendela yang ada di rumah itu.

"Hehe.. kau sudah sadar?" Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Err.. kau siapa? Aku dimana?"

"Kau dirumahku. Aku Naruto! Kau ditolong oleh ayahku kemarin. Dan kau baru sadar hari ini."

"Kupikr kau sudah mati. Hehe.. namamu siapa?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan Ia bingung saat pria berambut perak itu menatapnya heran.

"Nama?"

"Ia namamu siapa?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung dengan tingkah pria itu.

"Aku.. Arggh!" Pria berambut perak itu mencengkran kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti mau meledak.

"Siapa aku ini?!!!"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Hoeee..maaf kalau makin geje dan jelek bin lebay ya.**

**Review dong**


End file.
